Luna vs Godzilla!
by Darth Gojira
Summary: Crossover between Harry Potter and the Godzilla series. Luna Lovegood travels to Japan to investigate the Kaiju, a giant monster she once saw a "documentary" on. And somehow she's the only wizard that can stop a heinous scheme from turning Japan into ruin
1. Wild monster chase

"Luna, I think I'm getting seasick" Dean Thomas moaned as struggled to cling onto the mast of the small vessel. He, for one, knew that having Luna Lovegood for a girlfriend would have its quirks, but he had no idea it would entail this kind of madness.

"Oh, do you need a potion?" she asked him as she turned from her point on the ship's bow. Ever since she got on the _Stranger in Paradise_, she had been just as unflappable as usual. Just the reason he loved her.

"Forget it. It'd just spill" he pulled himself upright again, trying to shake the vague dizziness.

"Shame we couldn't get anyone to come with us" Luna said to noone in particular as she looked up at the clear blue sky, "Hermione just laughed, Ron said he was allergic to dragons, and Harry said something about growing up with a giant, voracious, hellbent hulk"

Dean sniggered, "From what Harry tells me, that cousin of his could eat these…things in a single sitting"

"Oh. I don't suppose he's part-giant, is he?" Luna cocked her head in that adorable birdlike way.

"Giants?! Where?!" The boy at the helm nearly fell off the poop deck in panic.

"Giants can't fly, Rolf" Dean rolled his eyes. Luna had organized this expedition with Newt Scamander's insane grandson, Rolf, who honestly believed the old legends of monsters in the Pacific. For Dean, they were fun movies that popped up occasionally on the television, a simple muggle form of fulfilling their love of the large and scary. But apparently there was something actually there. At least, there was according to Rolf.

When he had suggested to Rolf that maybe they could take a ship, this wasn't what he had in mind. He remembered going to the docks at Blackpool with Neville once, and enjoying the seaside atmosphere. No wonder Neville was taking out his girlfriend there. He was hoping for something similar; some sort of nice cruise with Luna where they could relax. What he was not hoping for was a voyage two miles above any liquid water!

"Well, there was that report in '65 of the flying giant near Ipswitch…" Luna pondered, breaking Dean from his thoughts.

"Luna, Hermione told me that that was a balloon that got loose from a muggle parade" he couldn't help but argue.

"Well, that's what she would say, coming from a more skeptical position. Really, not all sightings can be mistakes. Look at the Newcastle werewolf in the seventh century" Luna walked to him, not minding the cold and the wind and the height in the slightest.

"Or the Pokhara yeti in 1891, or the Kelpies in Loch Ness" Rolf added, absolutely giddy, "Really, I think we may find something amazing here in Ogasawara! After all, the muggles managed to film them and make amazing documentaries about them!"

"Oh sweet Merlin" Dean groaned as the ship plowed on through the clouds, the waves of water vapor splashing and foaming around the flying ship.


	2. Welcome to Monster Island

The islands of Japan loomed underneath the sheet of clouds. Despite the situation, Dean took in the view with his omnioculars. He could make out the gleam of the cities, the jagged peaks of the mountains, and the overall curvature of the main island like a half-submerged canoe. "And where's the islands we're headed for?" he turned to the blond, round-faced boy at the helm.

"Oh, just south of here. Shouldn't take more than a few more minutes" Rolf grinned, sunlight reflecting off his glasses, "We're over the continent now, and we should be able cross the Izu archipelago soon enough. The Bonin islands are just south of there"

"I thought we were going to the Ogasawararara islands?" Dean stumbled over the name.

"Oh, they're just different names for the islands" Luna explained, "Bonin is the common English name, and Ogasawara is the Japanese name".

"Hermione told me that if there's anything that goes by two names, you should refer to it by the original name. Of course, she forgot about You-Know-Who"

"Well, I always thought Voldemort sounded better than Tom Riddle. That's the way he'd want himself to be called. Even the embodiment of evil should name himself" Luna argued.

"Depends on the circumstances. Remember last year?" Dean said grimly as the bitter memory drifted out. The shadows of the Snatchers. Cold alley and stone prisons. Cruel, twisted faces. Pain and torment….

"Thomas, the war is over. And when the dark side is gone, it's the perfect opportunity for adventures like these to get away from the boredom of war" Rolf snapped him out of his reverie.

"You've never been in a battle, have you?" the taller boy turned around, his temper roused. The coward probably was hiding somewhere out of the country when Voldemort was murdering and torturing. Rolf probably was hiding out in a manor somewhere when Dean's father was-

Luna, as usual, diffused the situation. "How are we going to find the island, Rolf?" Either she was oblivious to the argument, or was following them closely. Either way, it saved the situation.

"Hm, I should have thought about that" Rolf's grin faded.

"What? Does this island tend to hide underneath larger land masses?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Don't be silly. It's simply under a natural Disillusionment spell. It covers the island and most of the land. Muggles who steer by it see storms or reefs or some other thing that keeps them away, and behind that is a magical barrier. You can't even apparate through it" Luna explained.

"Then how do we get in?"

"We'll have to contact whoever's inside. They'll let us in"

As Luna and Dean watched, Rolf steered them among the islands. "Thomas, Lovegood; see if you can make a cloud. That'll give away the island." He commanded, energized by his new idea. In a few seconds he had turned total defeat to a grinning triumph.

Dean wondered what the muggles would think if they saw the grey jets of clouds spout from midair and drift around the islands. Soon, the entire area was coated in a thick black fog, their wands the only sources of light. The problem with the idea finally sank in for Dean as they silently floated; how would they be able to see anything, let alone an island with the fog?

Suddenly, a gleam of light was seen in the distance. It was distinct and bright; a signal flare in the haze. Rolf took no time steering them towards it as the light grew brighter the closer they drew. They descended as they grew closer. Dean tried to peer through the fog, but it was too dense to see anything through it.

The tense moment was snapped when Rolf put his wand to his neck and cast _sonorous_. "Hello? We're researchers from England. We're trying to find out more about research on this island" No response. All Dean could hear was the whistling of the wind and the distant crash of the waves on the shores of the island.

"I repeat, we're researchers from England on a mission to update our current data on the creatures of these islands" He yelled out again. Still nothing. At least, that's how it seemed for about a minute. A very long minute. Somehow, in the dark fog, in the stillness and silence, he could make out Luna's excited smile. It was like a torch igniting. With her, the mist just seemed boring, and all the potential for terror easily faded. He had been a soldier, after all-No Death Eaters had ever been here.

Had they?

A response finally broke the stillness. "I hear you. Who are you? Please state your affiliations" a thickly accented voice called in response. It sounded like an old man who hadn't seen another human for years. Japanese, from the sounds of it; no doubt it was another researcher. Dean was glad he read Arthur Conan Doyle over the summer.

"Rolf Scamander. Independent English wizard researcher" the young expedition leader replied. "Perhaps you've heard of grandfather Newt?" he added when there was no immediate answer.

"Good. You may follow the light to the place where you can land. You will not change course from it. Is that clear?" a second unknown voice spoke out. A woman's, probably younger. Either the wife or daughter of the first speaker. Luna had said there were probably a whole team of Japanese wizards on the island. He had told her it made sense.

""Perfectly clear" Rolf broke Dean's thoughts, bringing him back to the present. With no further dialogue, the light began to move, with the ship following its glow like it was a moving lighthouse.

The ship descended towards the light, plunging through the fog, the vapor crashing against the hull like waves. As Dean squinted, he noticed the rising peaks of the mountain. He'd never seen a volcano up close, but he knew that the beauty of the peak hid devastation since he was a small boy. He could make out the details of the stone as they grew closer. "The trees here are really beautiful" Luna said, to nobody in particular.

He was about to ask her what trees was she talking about, but before he could open his mouth, the forest suddenly emerged from the mist. The first thing he noticed is that there seemed to be monster clearings where something huge had stepped through like it was tall grass. He began to have the uncanny feeling that this wasn't a wild goose chase after all.

The ship kept slowly plunging into the mist. The trees loomed larger, the light grew brighter, and the details of the rocky island grew into sharp focus. The great cliffs and mountain ridges looked nothing more like the teeth of a monster as they pierced the haze. The fog was all about, but he could make out the towering trees and dense tropical (tropical? That's weird) foliage. Despite its eeriness, there was a sort of mysterious beauty that called to Dean.

Lower and lower they went. The light was now nearly blinding now. Luna blinked in the glare, an excited smile still there on her beaming face. Rolf shared the same grin, the look of someone about to begin a wild adventure. Dean smiled, remembering that look from Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Wish they were here. Guess I'll just have to tell Ginny when we get back" Luna said dreamily, as if reading his thoughts. Half the time he could have sworn she was reading his thoughts. He remembered how on their double date with Neville, the poor bloke couldn't help but react to moments like that by looking at Luna as if she turned into a sphinx.

His thoughts were jarred when the light finally faded. The ship had landed, but he couldn't see anyone. The signal had faded completely. "Hello?" Rolf called out.

"Hello?" the first voice they had heard answered back. The light appeared again, revealing a balding Japanese wizard with a pair of shaded glasses, waving his wand beckoningly. "Mr. Scamander, is it?" he peered through the glare at the boy.

"Yes. You are-?"

"Professor Ishiro Shimura of Takotobu Academy" he announced with a bow. His broad smile shone through the darkness

"Oh, I've read your work" Luna piped up as she jumped off the bow of the ship, "Luna Lovegood, pleased to meet you". She bowed curtly with a smile.

"Ah, are you the only two people here?" the old man asked after returning her bow.

"No" Luna said simply, "Dean, come on down"

_There's your cue_ he thought to himself as he stepped down from the ship. He bowed, relieved. "Dean Thomas, I'm a friend of Luna's"

"Thank you for coming and sharing your time", Shimura bowed in return,

"Are you alone, Professor?" Luna asked.

"No, I have two of my three pupils here with me. Tomo-san! Akiko! Over here!" he called out into the darkness.

Two young wizards, only a couple years older than himself, stepped into view, peering through the light of their wands. One man, one woman; both dressed in business suits like their professor.

"Tomoyuki Takarada and Akiko Mifune, meet Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, and Rolf Scamander" he introduced them. They exchanged greetings awkwardly. They had interrupted from something, but Dean didn't really care about what.

"Has Hirata reported back yet?" the old man turned to the pupils.

"No sir. He's two hours late. Frankly, I am worried" the young man shook his head with a frown, "he said he wouldn't send a flare, since it might attract the kaiju"

"Kaiju?" Dean asked, partly to himself

"The reason we're here" Rolf replied simply.

"I knew that the moment you first showed up. No other people come here. Not even my own superiors" Shimura said darkly.

Luna jumped in. "Sir, would it be safe if you could show them to us?"

"Ah, a girl after my own heart" the young man, Tomoyuki, said with a grin.

"That's why you're with me, Tomo" Akiko elbowed him playfully.

"That's the reason I came here" said Dean with a smile as he slipped him arm around Luna, who smiled warmly in return.

"There is one kaiju nearby, asleep. Follow me and don't make any noise" Shimura broke up the young couples' conversations sternly.

The rest of them followed the professor as he slipped into the dark, his light dimmer than before.

"Mr. Scamander, did you remember to disguise your ship?" he said offhand as they crept through the jungle.

"Yes sir. I read about what kind of animals live here" Rolf whispered

"Good. Then you understand the gravity of our situation"

"Yes. I want to get information to take back to England so we can get your research recognized"

"I appreciate your concern. The scientists in Japan have all but dismissed our findings as Muggle-based hysteria. Fools."

Dean overheard the parting shot, surprised. Professor Shimura was on his own, entirely cut off from aid. Whatever on these islands was dangerous enough for warrant concern, but ignored by the world. Just like Voldemort. A shiver trembled down his spine as the situation sank in.


	3. Valley of the giants

He didn't know how Luna could skip quietly through dense jungle, but if anyone could do it, Luna could. Watching her excitement was contagious, and he found himself eager to discover these mysterious...creatures.

Uphill they climbed, the slope was not steep but very rocky. Sometimes they had to jump from rock to rock instead of trying to go around them. Dean was breathing hard, but he had been through worse. The fog clung along the ridge, the group struggling to keep a steady pace. Once the rocks came loose underneath the feet of Professor Shimura, but he managed to jump to the next rock with startling agility. Noticing the disbelieving stares of the English youths, he explained with a laugh: "I used to go on hikes in the mountains when I was a boy. Rock apes, oni, tengu; they all live up in the mountains, and the best way to get there is by walking. A good professor gets out sometimes"

"Maybe Professor Snape should have spent more time outside, he wouldn't he joined the Death Eaters" Luna wondered. Dean tried to imagine Snape's reaction to such a suggestion, and couldn't help but attempt to cheer him up was inevitably met with a glare and a sarcastic remark. Sure, he was part of the order, but Dean couldn't help but be relieved when the old bastard bought it.

When they finally reached the top, they had already walked through the cloud cover and could see for miles. They were on a ridge, part of a volcanic crater looking down into a wide valley. It was still dark, but Dean could make out huge dark shapes. Probably just mountains. He hoped they were, anyway.

"Monster Valley, we call it. This is where they sleep. We must be quick and quiet." Shimura whispered as they crept down the hill towards the shapes below. A tremendous noise suddenly broke the silence halfway down. Dean saw one of the huge shapes, the one closest to them, move. An animal! An animal the size of Westminster, by the looks of it.

The shape stirred and moved upright. A sharp squawking cry echoed through the forest. Dean finally was able to make out the shape. He had seen that shape before, in books he had read as a child. Usually it was accompanied by a label of "Pterodactyl" and bordered by cliffs and a sea.

"That's a dinosaur" he whispered to no one in particular, "a giant dinosaur..."

"Dean, pterosaurs are not dinosaurs" Luna corrected him quietly.

"Forgot about that" he whispered back, but was silenced by another squawk as the giant creature in front of them stretched its wings and yawned. The deep breaths of the beast sounded like a giant engine turning on and off. Dean cautiously raised his wand to get a better look.

Scales. Leathery wings. Spines on the head and armored chest. Two great horns projected from the back of the lorry-sized head. Red eyelids blinked slowly over its great black eyes. The great wings folded up, causing a strong wind to follow from the edges and flatten the nearby trees. It stretched its neck and sat down again with a shrug of its shoulders. The wings covered it like a vampire's shroud at daybreak.

"We call him Rodan", Shimura said simply as they watched the giant creature leaned back, apparently falling asleep. Rolf let out a squeak of excitement.

"That one's my favorite" Mifune said, her eyes fixed on the sleeping hulk.

"Rodan? Do all of them have names?" Luna asked.

"Yes. They are almost all distinct, except for the Kamacuras" Mifune explained

"They're giant preying mantis. Very aggressive. Easily killed by the other kaiju, but they're the only ones that can reproduce" Takarada added, "It's only by the other animals keep them in check"

"What do they eat?" Luna continued.

"That's the most amazing part" Shimura exclaimed, "They don't need food at all. They generate their own power with their own magic"

"Oh, like Heliopaths" Luna nodded, understanding

"Beg your pardon?" Shimura wasn't as lucky.

"Never mind" Dean shook his head.

Before an awkward moment could develop, a bright flash of light in the distance drew their attention. In the distance, Dean could make out a large object, with light hitting it in bursts and flashes. Luna's omnioculars were out before the last burst faded.

"What can you see?" Mifune asked, "Mine I left at the base"

"I see a man on a broom. He's firing spells. Looks like _conjunctivitis_, _stupefy_, and some ones I can't recognize. Looks like Chinese spells. They don't seem to be doing anything to it. I hope he can draw it away from here", she explained

"Hirata!" Takarada gasped, "What is that chasing him?"

"Oh, you mean the giant spider?"

"The _what_?" Dean had heard of Aragog and his spawn. Hell, he had even fought off their horrible charge during the battle of Hogwarts. If it wasn't for Ron and Lee's fire barrier they would have devoured the army. He just didn't think they came that big.

"The giant spider that just turned around the hill. Looks like the man is trying to lure him into the ocean"

"Let's see if we can head them off" Shimura turned to run

Dean was surprised he could barely keep up with the old man.

"Why can't we just apparate there?" he puffed as he began to sprint himself

"The magical field that the monsters create interacts with the one holding them here. There's too much static to move ourselves magically" He explained.

"Sir, should I summon Kouma?" Takarada managed to draw alongside.

"If that's another monster-" Dean glared.

"Yes, Tomo, it's the time." Shimura gasped.

"Koumasa!" the student called out.

Nothing happened, but they ran on regardless along the ride, trying to overtake the gigantic legs of the spider. As the ridges of high land converged, they could make out the huge shape of the arachnid, its yellow stripes on its hairy armor, its giant purple cluster of compound eyes staring at nothing and everything at once.

They barely stopped themselves in time. Shimura's quick reflexes managed to halt his momentum before he could fall off the sudden cliff. There was no where to go now; it was too steep to descend, and even conjuring ropes wouldn't get over the sharp rocks projecting out of the cliff.

Oddly enough, Shimura just stood there, looking at his watch.

"Professor, shouldn't we do something? Do we double back?" Rolf asked.

"We'd never get down the ridge on foot" Mifune argued.

"Is it coming?" Takarada peered into the jungle.

"Of course it is. Listen" Shimura finally spoke

As on cue, there was a crash of foliage as a wooden fishing boat smashed through the barrier of trees and landed behind them.

"Meet Kouma" Takarada grinned as he jumped on board, "He's our main mode of transportation. I wanted brooms, but the professor has a fear of heights"

They quickly piled on board, the professor taking the wheel. He gave the main sail a tug and they were off, swooping down from the cliff. Luna and the students raised their wands, but the professor stilled them.

"Wait, we must communicate with who ever it is" he explained, then made a gesture across his throat. He called out into the distance in Japanese, and the distant broom-rider replied in turn. Apparently, the student had heard and the ship dove towards the spider.

"We can attack", Takarada explained to the English youths, then turned to cast a curse at the monster. It spattered ineffectually against the impenetrable hide, but the spider changed its position. Volley after volley of spells hit the armored legs, the giant segmented eyes, and the hair on its hide as the ship swooped over head, diving at the spider then quickly turning towards the ocean.

The spider swiveled to look at the second attacker, only to be struck by a spell from the broom-rider. The wizards made pass after pass, the giant monster confused and irritated as it stumbled towards the ocean.

"Can we drown it?" Dean asked after they made another pass.

"No, I think he might have something else in mind" a sly smile crossed Takarada's face, "There are other things in the sea far more dangerous"

"He wouldn't…." for once, Shimura was taken aback. A shadow of terror passed his face before he turned into his placid self.

Before Rolf could turn and ask the professor what was wrong, he felt a wave of something warm and sticky wash over him. He moved to brush it off, but it held onto his robes, and soon he felt his arms immobilized by the substance. Spider silk!

"The rudder's been hit!" Mifune called out, her arms pinned to the boat by the strands. The giant beast shot spay after spray out of its abdomen, some of it missing the boat easily, some hitting it dead on.

Takarada barked a command in Japanese to the boat, and soon they were spiraling out of the path of the spider. Everything and everyone in the boat was covered with the silk. The ship barely was able to land awkwardly into the trees, the strands hanging on to the branches and suspending the ship above the ground.

"_Solvere_" Luna was first to act, casting at the silk. It shivered and came apart, but was not fully destroyed. Rolf and Dean joined in, and soon the entire group was hard at work trying to remove the webbing.

"What about Hirata, sir?" Takarada asked the professor

"He'll have to handle things by himself. He's hard to hit, so he can hold off Kumonga while we get back in the air"

The group worked quickly, clearing the webbing off of every surface they could reach. There was a tense moment when the strands supporting them in the trees were cut, but the magical ship held its position.

"I hope we're not too late" Mifune muttered as they took off, clearing the trees and gaining altitude quickly.

As the bay became visible again, they noticed that the giant spider was wading further into the water. Takarada raised his wand to attack, but Shimura held his arm.

"Look at the water" Mifune pointed at the sea. Luna followed her gaze to the rolling waves offshore. There was a disturbance on the surface, foam and waterspouts spurting out of one particular spot offshore. The figure on the broom peeled off, zipping into the distance. Kumonga itself seemed to notice, dropping into a fighting crouch and taking a few steps backward. It was like if all motion stilled.

Then a huge grey figure emerged from the water. A huge toothy reptilian head broke the surface, dark eyes taking in the scene, steaming nostrils sneezing out saltwater in evaporated jets. Its muscular torso followed, long arms tipped with clawed fingers held up in a fighting position. Behind the vast grey torso, a line of light grey spiked fins trailed down its back. It let out a distinctive cry-first a sharp scream that turned into a deep roar.

"Godzilla" Dean spluttered out.


End file.
